The invention relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat mounting arrangement.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Albright Pat. No. 1,873,525 issued Aug. 23, 1932 and to British Pat. No. 10,109 issued June 20, 1889.